Rumor Has It
by Kiwi Erin
Summary: In which Xanxus doesn't appreciate that he's been missing an opportunity for years. XS.


Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or any of its associated thingies.

* * *

 **Rumor Has It**

* * *

 **Act I**

The room was silent- partly due to shock- and most of its occupants were staring at one Gokudera Hayato.

"G-Gokudera-kun," Tsuna finally startled out, gripping the man's wrist in a tight, concerned grip. "Y-You can't just-"

"Voooi, don't fucking worry about it," All eyes turned to Squalo, who looked and sounded more tired of the topic than anything else. "Everybody thinks that." He shrugged, made an idle gesture with the hand resting in his lap that seemed to say, 'what are y'gonna do about it?'.

To Xanxus, however, this tidbit of information appeared to be news. Sharp, crimson hues focussed on the second in command of the Varia. "They do?" The tone slipping over those words sounded incredulous, caught off guard to the point of stunned.

Squalo shrugged at him, grey eyes searching.

"Yeah." A short answer, not bothered by the wildly inaccurate assumptions being made.

The ensuing stare-down between them was a little awkward to see, most people shifting minutely, but the two assassins didn't notice or (more likely) didnt give a fuck.

 **Act II**

Now in private, alone in Xanxus' personal chambers, the agitated male rounds on his right hand, dark hues blazing with indignant inquiry and something that is neither.

"What is this bullshit about every single shit out there thinking we're fucking?" The demand comes low. Tones are harsh, heated with temper.

Squalo watches him, not understanding the violence of this reaction- then makes a 'mjeh, who knows' face. Teeth are bared in response to that- it's not sufficient of an explanation.

"Well," the swordsman starts, voice slow because he doesn't see why this is important, and because he's watching the way Xanxus is moving. "People just assume. Mostly it's people thinking you wouldn't go out to find a bedmate, because fucking what is already there is easier,"

It's surprising when that inspires Xanxus, who is pacing agitatedly in front of a heavy mahogany desk, to make a hoarse, disgusted sound in the back of his throat. Slender brows rise, arching over a keenly interested gaze.

"And others think we're madly in love," Squalo shrugs his deceptively slender shoulders again, always amused by this one. "Which I suspect stems from my hair. 'Growing it out' for you, after all."

Mirth dances in shards of grey- the swordsman is obviously entertained, but his boss doesn't seem to share that sentiment. He's making growling noises under his breath, stalking through the chamber, eyes sifting through the familiar furniture but not really seeing it, if Squalo is to guess.

With an irritated grunt, followed by an even more irritated handwave, Squalo is dismissed.

 **Act III**

Tipsy as hell, Squalo is pretty sure that the boss has been feeding him zealous amounts of alcohol to that single purpose. Trying to clamber up a flight of stairs leads to a trip over the first step of it and he swears in a slurred manner, grabbing on to the railing to keep from breaking his straight nose on the hooked edge of another step higher up.

It's with a fair amount of stumbling that the man manages to make his way completely up those stairs and through a few hallways (there's also a fair certainty that there is absolutely no certainty as to which part of the castle he is in now). It is at that point that a hand, the heat of which makes it instantaneously familiar, grabs hold of his upper arm to start dragging/guiding him away from there.

The reverberating sounds of twin doors opening and closing jolt through Squalo's mind, but he remains unconcerned. The boss is the one who's with him, so he won't come to any real harm. At least, there shouldn't be any reason for that in these moments.

It _does_ pull him a bit more into himself when warm lips descend upon his own. The boss's body pins him against those same, ornate doors and-

 _Oh._

Even when balancing on the edge of drunk as he is, Squalo has no problem with sinking into Xanxus' grasp, moaning in a fuzzy sort of way while sinking a hand into soft, sooty locks. There is a sound of approval before a muscular thigh nudges its way betwixt those of Squalo, muscles bunching and relaxing at the way the swordsman writhes against Xanxus' broader body.

"Got me, drunk, purpose," Gasps in between hot, open-mouthed kisses to his throat that steal the breath right out of his lungs. Xanxus lets out a grunt which sounds like he's saying 'Complaint?', face burried unapologetically in that long neck. Husky laughter comes out of the drunk, dazed man hanging against the door.

"Nah, boss," He says, and tangles another hand in the man's hair.

 **Act IV**

Smug as a cat that ate the canary, Xanxus is staring at Gokudera Hayato, gaze hard and fixed, almost as if he is daring the bemused man opposite him to say something. Squalo begins laughing when he catches on, doesn't quite stop for the rest of the evening.

 **Final Act**

"O-Ohh, _fuck_ , boss!"

"Hngh- Yeah-"

And they fucked happily ever after.

* * *

 **Fin.**

Reviews are much appreciated!


End file.
